As every parent has experienced, babies and toddlers oftentimes cry in their cribs and beds simply because they are unable to locate the baby bottle on which they had been sucking. As all these parents have experienced, once the nipple and bottle have been replaced, the crying stops. But more important than that, one of the banes of new parenting is that when the bottle is not being used by the infant, it generally lies in a horizontal position, and the milk, juice, or water, etc. inside tends to drip--and onto the bedsheet, onto the couch, onto the carpeting, etc. and, in general, onto any surface where the infant is lying while sucking. As will also be apparent, even if one were only talking about a crib-sheet which would have to be cleaned anyway, the bottle many times falls from the crib to the floor, and then continues to drip onto the rug, or carpeting, in that area. Over a period of time, such dripping or leakage--even where the bottle cap is screwed on tightly--can give rise to staining and other discoloration. And, when one appreciates the fact that there can be dripping or leakage not only from the nipple hole itself but from the spacing between the nipple and the aperture in the cap in which it sits, the staining/discoloration problem can be aggravated with the bottle resting in its horizontal position on the floor, bed, etc.--especially when the baby bottle contains a large amount of fluid.